1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a conference system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an electronic conference system for sharing materials among attendees (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, there is conventionally known a material presenting system including a plurality of mobile terminals and a server. The server includes a download unit for downloading the material to all of the plurality of mobile terminals, and a forced discarding unit for causing all of the plurality of mobile terminals to discard the material after the presentation of the material has ended (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
In the conventional conference system, contents of the conference material have been prevented from being leaked to unidentified users by using user authentication. However, in a conventional conference system using user authentication, it is necessary to register information used for user authentication in advance. Therefore, such a conference system cannot be used for conferences for which the attendees are not determined in advance.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-284344    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-123736